


Mirages

by theScrap_Witch



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehydration, Gen, Hallucinations, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swearing, Torture, Yiga Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theScrap_Witch/pseuds/theScrap_Witch
Summary: Sunlight dazzled Legend’s eyes, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the skeleton’s head. The curve of its open mouth, the giant hole where an eye should have been, the large side bones shaped like fins.His heart dropped into his stomach.“See!” Wild threw his hands up into the air and gestured at the bones. He gave Legend a proud grin. “Bet you’ve never seen one of these on your adventures, have you, Vet?”“Only in a dream.”---Legend sees the Gerudo Great Skeleton. His day gets much worse from there.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter One

The first thing Legend saw were bones.

Giant bones, the curves of a gigantic ribcage and spine, bleached by harsh sunlight and stretching over his head like a temple ceiling. The remains of a dragon, maybe, or a molduga? Legend didn’t have time to wonder about it for long. Wild and Hyrule - who Legend was supposed to be keeping an eye on - were already walking away from the shrine they’d been teleported to.

There was a Great Fairy pool near the end of the spine, a little oasis surrounded by warm safflina flowers and short cacti. Pink fairies fluttered around it, vanishing the moment Hyrule tried to get close to them.

“They’re very shy,” said Wild. “You need to be sneakier if you want to catch one. I’ll show you.”

“No,” said Hyrule. “I just wanted to say hi.” He looked past the fairy oasis, a mix of awe, fear and excitement bright in his eyes. “How far does the desert stretch?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never reached the end of it.” Wild gave Hyrule a grin, a promise of trouble. “We could find out - “

“No,” said Legend, rolling his eyes. Not even five minutes away from the group and the two wandering-obsessed heroes were already getting distracted.

“Come on, Legend,” pleaded Hyrule. “Think of what we could find.”

“I’ll tell you what we’ll find: monsters and sandstorms. Why the two of you wanted to see a barren place like this is beyond me.”

“We can leave you in the shrine while we explore,” said Wild. “It will be much cooler there.”

“And leave the two of you to get lost in this desert for hours?” He would never understand their outright refusal to use a map. Hyrule, Legend could forgive. The kid wasn’t from this version of the world, and his bright curiosity made him want to see and explore every new rock and landmark. Wild, on the other hand, had a map on his stupid Sheikah Slate. But did he use it? No. Of course not. That would have been sensible.

_Keep an eye on them,_ Time had told Legend. _Make sure they come back in one piece._

_Fine,_ Legend had grumbled. There had been nothing else to do at their camp anyway. No monsters to defeat, no people asking for assistance. No way for him to keep busy. Might as well look after those two. _But I’m going to complain the entire trip._

Hyrule continued to watch the tiny fairies, his eyes following them as they fluttered up to the sky and the roof of bones. “Where exactly is this shrine, anyway? It looks like someone put it inside a massive fish.”

“It’s a leviathan,” explained Wild. “You can get a better look at it out here.” He lead them out of the safety of the shade and into the open desert sun.

Sunlight dazzled Legend’s eyes, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the skeleton’s head. The curve of its open mouth, the giant hole where an eye should have been, the large side bones shaped like fins.

His heart dropped into his stomach.

_You better not be who I think you are._

“See!” Wild threw his hands up into the air and gestured at the bones. He gave Legend a proud grin. “Bet you’ve never seen one of these on your adventures, have you, Vet?”

“Only in a dream.” _Dammit! Why? Why the hell did you have to be here?_

“Or a nightmare,” said Hyrule. “I’d hate to try and fight something that big.”

“I know! Can you imagine if this thing ate people?” Wild shook his head. “I’d need so many bombs to take it down.”

“How did it die?” asked Legend.

Wild shrugged. “There are different theories. Ice age, volcanic eruption, drought. No one knows for sure. I think it was able to fly. See that?” He pointed up to the top of the leviathan’s back, to the small bones that stuck up in the air behind the shoulder blades. “Those look like the wing bones I’ve seen on ducks or sparrows.”

“But they’re so small!” said Hyrule. “No way such tiny wings could fly something this big.”

Their words drifted farther away as Legend found it harder and harder to breathe. The heat was suffocating. _It flew over head, blocking out the sun, as large as an island. A myriad of vivid colours drifting along a song, a melody as soft as a lullaby, as beautiful as a hibiscus flower…_

“Hey!”

Legend suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, the weight of it steadying his feet. “What?”

“You almost fell over,” said Hyrule. His eyes flickered across Legend’s face, studying him for any sign that something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

Legend took a step back, ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I’m fine. It's just…the heat.”

“That’s why I wanted to come this early in the morning,” said Wild. His Sheikah Slate was out, his fingers tapping against the glowing blue screen. “I know it’s hot, but this is actually a nice temperature. Or, as nice as it gets in the desert. A few more hours and the heat will get really bad.” He must of found what he was looking for, because he grinned at the screen, and then at the two of them. Three vials of some light blue liquid flashed into his hand. “Luckily, I have these. Here. Drink one.”

“What is it?” asked Hyrule, uncorking the bottle and sniffing.

“Chilly Elixir. They’ll keep us from getting heat stroke.”

Legend took one of the bottles. He’d seen Wild cook elixirs at camp before, and while they always worked well, the ingredients required to make them were…less than appetizing. “Should I ask what you used to make them?”

“Moblin horns, cold darners, winterwing butterflies. Nothing crazy.”

“Right.” Legend opened the bottle and forced himself to chug the mixture down. It tasted like snow. _Don’t think about how you are drinking bugs. Don’t think about how you are drinking bugs._

“These ones will last us about two hours,” continued Wild, “but I have tons more ready if we need them.”

They were waiting for him to make a comment. Legend was vaguely aware of the pause in the conversation, the assumption that he’d make some glib remark about their adventure plans.

But he couldn’t think of anything to say.

Instead, Legend turned away from the bones and looked out at the desert horizon instead. The sand dunes stretched on and one around them, but he could faintly make out the Gerudo mountains in the distance, the Divine Beast standing on top like an oddly shaped watchtower. “Which way?”

“What?”

Legend refused to look back at them, not trusting his eyes to be dry. “Which way are we walking?”

“East?” said Wild, pointing away from the leviathan bones.

“Then let’s get going.”

***

The image of the leviathan bones refused to go away.

It haunted Legend’s every step through the sand dunes. Wild and Hyrule walked in front of him, sharing their fascination with everything they passed: ancient Gerudo ruins, spiky voltfruit plants, the occasional lizalfos lying camouflaged in the sand.

All Legend could see was an endless grave and tiny wing bones.

_Fuck off,_ thought Legend. _I don’t have the time or energy to remember you. What, am I suppose to stop what I’m doing and start bawling? Did you think I would be sad? Cry? Did you think I would mourn you? I’m glad your dead. Fucking glad. Serves you right for waking up. If you had just stayed asleep, you would probably still be alive in the middle of a peaceful ocean._

_Your fault. Not mine. Not mine, not mine, not mine!_

_She’s not coming back now,_ whispered a small part of his heart. _All dreams die, and eventually, so do the dreamers._

_Shut up!_

_Not that_ s _he was never going to come back. And if by some miracle she did, why would she want the person responsible for destroying her in the first place?_

_I’m not thinking about this!_ Legend shut down that part of himself, locked it behind stone. _There’s no point in remembering, so shut the fuck up!_

“Legend?” Both Hyrule and Wild had stopped walking to study him. Hyrule waved a hand in front of Legend’s face. “Are you okay? You haven’t said anything for half an hour.”

They’d been walking for that long? “I’m fine,” said Legend, hating how rough his voice sounded. Fucking emotions. Why the did he have those again?

“Help!” Someone in the distance cried. “Is someone there? Please, help!”

_Oh, thank Hylia, a distraction._

Legend rushed forward, the other two heroes beside him. Up ahead, half hidden behind some old rubble, was a lone Hylian. From his rough gear and large backpack, Legend guess that he was some sort of traveller.

“Are you okay?” said Hyrule, his eyes searching the lost man for injuries.

“How did you even get this far out here?” asked Wild. “Did you lose your sand-seal?”

The traveler stood up from his hiding spot behind the rocks. “Thank you,” he said. “I was worried no one would come out this far.”

“What are you doing out here?” asked Legend.

“I was cataloguing the Gerudo statues when I got lost. I’m so glad you found me. I’ve been wandering for days and I’m nearly out of food.”

“Maybe next time don’t wander out into the desert by yourself,” said Legend. He was about to move closer and offer the poor idiot some water when Hyrule pushed him back.

“Don’t move,” said Hyrule. The kid’s eyes, normally so bright and friendly, had gone cold. His sword was now pointed at the traveler.

“What are you doing?” The traveller took a step back, hands up in the air.

“What are you doing?” Hyrule shot back. "You said you’ve been out here for days, so why don’t your clothes have any dirt on them?”

The traveler’s face shifted from friendly confusion to sneering distain. “The only dirt that will grace these clothes will be the hero’s blood!”

Yiga clan. Legend and Wild drew their swords just as saffron coloured smoke exploded around the three of them. Yiga foot soldiers were in the air, bows pointed down.

“For Master Koga!” they yelled.

_Shit!_

“Move!” shouted Wild.

Legend didn’t have to be told twice. He rolled across the sand, arrows striking the ground were he’d just stood. One of the assassins lunged at him, demon carver nearly slicing across his throat. Legend brought his sword up just in time to deflect another attack. He could hear the other two heroes fighting behind him.

Legend swung at the foot soldier, but it vanished before his blade could hit. “Dammit, stay still!”

Deep laughter filled the air as more smoke clouds burst around them. More Yiga foot soldiers, and one very big assassin with an equally big sword.

“Who the hell is that?” said Legend.

“Blademaster,” spat Wild.

Hyrule’s eyes flickered from one enemy to the next, his face going pale. “There’s too many. We need to leave.”

Legend snapped at Wild. “You heard him. Get us out of here!”

Wild nodded. Hyrule and Legend flanked him while he took out his Sheikah Slate, fingers frantically scrambling across the screen.

“Don’t let them escape!” yelled the blademaster.

“Hold on!” ordered Wild.

Legend turned, ready to grab Wild’s arm, to get the hell out of the murderous wasteland, when a flash of saffron smoke caught his eye.

A Yiga foot solider had teleported right behind Hyrule, demon carver raised to strike.

And Hyrule hadn’t noticed.

_Stay the fuck away from him!_

Legend lunged, colliding with the foot soldier before it could touch the kid. He had a second to hear Wild and Hyrule call out for him, to see the brilliant blue flash of the Sheikah Slate, and then Legend was alone.

The demon carver jammed into his shoulder, the pain so sharp it caused him to drop his own weapon. The blademaster grabbed his hair, yanking his head back hard. A blade was put against his throat.

“Go on,” spat Legend, refusing to let even one shiver of fear show. “Do it, you pigs.”

“Silence,” said the blademaster.

“Make me, you mother-” One of the foot solider’s slapped a hand over Legend’s mouth, cutting off the rest of his insults.

“The champion got away!” Another foot solider cursed. “We didn’t even land a scratch on him! Now we have to go back to the others empty-handed.”

The blademaster stared down at Legend and chuckled. “Not completely.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t go to sleep, Link.”
> 
> The name hit him like a splash of cold water. His head snapped up, his eyes opening as wide as they could. A girl was standing in front of him.
> 
> When did she get here?
> 
> Beautiful, she was so beautiful, with long red hair and eyes shinning with kindness. There was a red hibiscus in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have been updated, so please be mindful and stay safe!

They dragged Legend deep into the far desert, his hands bound and his mouth gagged. With each step his shoulder shrieked, and every time he stumbled one of the foot soldiers gave him a rough, painful shove forward.

Legend only glared at them. _Don’t show them pain. Don’t show them fear. Don’t give them anything but spite._

Their hideout was a temporary one, a makeshift camp inside a skull shaped cave. From the blood on the ground, Legend figured they must have only recently cleared out the whatever had lived inside before. Two of the foot soldiers tied him to a post in a patch of sunlight right below one of the skull’s eye holes. Legend could feel the elixir beginning to wear off, desert heat starting to seep into his skin. His bag was near the mouth of the cave, too far for him to reach. They’d taken off his rings and medallions and bracelet. They’d even ripped off his hat, worried that he might have some sort of spell woven inside.

_They better have put those in my bag, and they better not have broken anything, those Ganon-fanboy piles of trash._

The blademaster kneeled down so that he was eye level with Legend and removed the gag.

“Fuck this desert,” spat Legend. “And fuck you. I’m going to kill you for this.”

“Such a coarse mouth for a hero,” said the blademaster. “Shouldn’t you be better than that? Does your false goddess not preach politeness?”

“Not to any follower of Ganon,” said Legend. Why was he here? Why hadn’t they killed him yet? “What the hell do you want?”

“The champion, of course. We nearly had him, before he ran away like the coward at heart he is. You were unexpected.” The blademaster took a dagger off his belt, placed it underneath Legend’s chin. “Another hero from another Hyrule.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Did you think our Lord Ganon would tell us nothing? We know of his countless forms, all throughout time. We know that wherever there is power, our Great King of Darkness exists as well. As do you, and all those other pathetic heroes. I expect they will try and rescue you. If they can find you, that is. But, while we wait to see if they think you’re worth such an effort, you can answer our questions.” He leaned closer, the dagger cold against Legend’s neck. “Now, how did you get here?”

“You kidnapped me,” said Legend, unable to resist rolling his eyes.

“That is not what I meant.”

“Then maybe you should have been more specific.”

“We know the champion has been traveling outside of this world. Our tracking spells show him vanishing and reappearing, repeatedly. What new power has he gained that allows him to walk through time? The Yiga clan must have it for our own! We must use it to strengthen Lord Ganon’s might beyond this one!”

“You think we’re doing this on purpose? Are you actually this stupid? You can’t be - never mind. You worship the pig. Of course you’re this stupid.”

The blademaster slapped Legend across the face, the sharp crack echoing throughout the cave. “Watch your words.”

“Or what? Do you really think I’m scared of your threats?” Legend laughed. “I’ve fought floor tiles more frightening than you. Do you know how many times I’ve killed Ganon? How many times your ‘Great Lord of Darkness’ has fucking failed?”

“Ah, but he returns,” said the blademaster. “Over and over, no matter what you or the other heroes do. Lord Ganon always rises again. Doesn’t he?”

Legend thought of Hyrule and of the kid’s stories. Monsters, curses, people living in a land overrun with fear. A return of Ganon, no matter how many times Legend tried to seal the evil away.

“You see, hero? You can brag all you want, but anything you accomplish is only a temporary setback to our Great Lord. We serve a never-ending power.”

“You serve a monster,” snapped Legend, “and I hope Hylia damns you all for it.” He lifted back his head, baring his neck to the blade. “Go on. Use that paper cutter of yours. Do your fucking worst. You’ll get nothing out of me.”

The blademaster put his dagger away. “I don’t have to do anything to you. None of us do. You forget where you are. We Yiga have grown up in the desert. We are prepared to handle its effects. But you? Whatever potion you took that’s kept you protected will not last forever. And then…” He stood up and gestured to the sun. “All we need to do is wait while you suffer.”

***

The dizziness hit first. The world started to tilt, back and forth, back and forth. _If someone doesn’t stop this cave from moving, I’m going to throw up._ Sweat poured down the back of Legend’s tunic as though he were melting.

“Look at him,” said one of the foot soldiers. All the Yiga assassins sat in the shade, feasting on a pile of bananas. “His skin’s starting to match his clothes.”

“Shut up,” snapped Legend, hating how weak the words sounded. Heat pressed against him as his nausea grew stronger. “Don’t…talk to me about fashion you spandex wearing trash. Tingle has more style than you.”

“Still no sign of the champion,” said another foot soldier. They were all starting to blur together in Legend’s vision. He was no longer sure how many of them there were in the cave with him. “Do you really think he’ll come?”

_Champion?_

_Wild! The others! Where are they?_

Legend couldn’t remember.

_Not here, which means they must be safe. Good._

“They won’t come,” said Legend. He closed his eyes when he spoke, wishing that the world would stop moving so fast. “They’re not gonna chase you all the way through this fucking wasteland just for me.”

_Yes, they will,_ said his heart. _You just don’t want them too. You’d never forgive yourself if you lost them too._

“You have such little faith in your companions,” said the blademaster. “If the hero tries to rescue you, we will kill him. He won’t be able to sneak around us. No crawling like a rat in the rafters this time. And if he does not…” He shrugged, “We still have you. We can watch you die, slowly. One less hero in the world. Your corpse a gift for our Lord Ganon.”

“I’mma find your hideout and break…break all your pots. Break everything.” Hot air clogged his lungs, burning him from the inside out. “Just you wait until I…until I…what did the owl say I was supposed to do again?”

“Owl?” a foot solider laughed. “What is he babbling about?”

“It won’t be long now,” said the blademaster, calmly polishing his blade.

_I’m gonna kill you,_ Legend tried to say, but the world spun again and his words were lost.

***

Where was he again?

There were moments when Legend could remember ( _cave, tied up, goddamn assassins_ ) but then the knowledge would get lost in his head. He couldn’t move, but he was too tired to really try. His head hurt and his shoulder smelled like blood and the world was full of colours that swirled together like ink in water. Each breath stabbed his lungs. He wasn’t sure why he was still breathing. Why one part of his brain ( _the part the remembered, the part that was struggling to stay the fuck alive, do not give up!_ ) wouldn’t just let him sleep.

Talking. People were talking around him. About him? He tried to listen, barely able to understand their words.

“Guess he wasn’t worth the rescue.”

“Maybe we should have grabbed the other hero? That brown haired one?”

“Our Lord Ganon will be pleased with this one’s death. We shall leave the body somewhere for the champion to find. He has a house in Hateno, doesn’t he? Wouldn’t it be a surprise to come home and find this one nailed to his front door?”

Legend’s head swayed back and forth. Black spots danced in front of his vision, like tiny dark fairies. Maybe one of them could help him? Or maybe they were bees? “Don’t sting me,” he croaked.

“Is he still talking?”

“Won’t shut up, no matter how much the sun bakes his brain.”

“Who cares? He stopped saying anything that made sense half an hour ago.”

Who were they talking about?

“Just close your eyes and die already!”

Close his eyes? Maybe he should… ( _no! stay awake!_ ) He was so tired… ( _I don’t want to die! Not here, not yet! I don’t want to die alone!_ )

…so…( _no!_ )…tired…

“Don’t go to sleep, Link.”

The name hit him like a splash of cold water. His head snapped up, his eyes opening as wide as they could. A girl was standing in front of him.

_When did she get here?_

Beautiful, she was so beautiful, with long red hair and eyes shinning with kindness. There was a red hibiscus in her hair.

“I know you,” he said. “I dreamed of you, over and over. Over and over and over and over…”

( _she’s not real, she can’t be real_ )

Not real? But she was standing in front of him, looking just the same as she had the last time he’d seen her.

“Marin,” said Legend.

“Is he crying?” Someone was laughing. “He is! The hero’s finally broken.”

“Marin,” he said again, because what the hell did he care about anything else when she was standing in front of him again? He wanted to reach out and touch her, but his hands were stuck. “Marin, Marin, Marin.”

Marin didn’t say anything. She just stood in-between Legend and the strange voices, smiling.

( _not real! not real! I murdered her_ ) Yes, she was, she was. She was here, so she had to be real. She had to be. Now it was impossible to close his eyes. Why would he sleep when she was finally here?

“I missed you,” he said. Each word had to be scraped out of his dry throat, painful enough to draw blood. “I saw…so much of the world, Marin. There’s so much about it I wanted to tell you.”

( _I must be dying if she’s here. I don’t want to die, Marin. I…I…_ )

“He’s flapping his mouth like a dying fish. Can we please just cut his throat and be done with it? We’re out of bananas.”

“Not yet,” said a deeper voice. ( _bad one, worst one. what does he want?_ ) “We can have some fun with this.”

The room shook as someone moved, a body getting closer and closer until Legend could almost make it out. Someone big, standing behind Marin.

Someone with a dagger in their hand.

“No,” begged Legend, “No, please, no. Marin, run.”

“Marin?” the deep voice repeated. ( _don’t you say that name, you sick fucker. don’t you ever say her name!_ ) “How delightful. Is she here with us? One last sweet dream before you die?”

Even with the dizziness blurring Legend’s vision, the dagger was painfully clear. “Run, please. Run.” She did not move. Her eyes were still on him, warm and gentle.

“I wonder, where exactly is she standing?” A hand thrust the dagger into the air, only an inch above Marin’s shoulder.

“Stop it!” Legend tried to rush forward, but his body wouldn’t move. Didn’t have the strength. Weakly, his blistered hands tugged against the ropes that bound them. “Leave her alone, you son-of-a-bitch!”

The voices ( _the Yiga, I’m gonna kill those assholes -_ ) laughed as Legend fought to reach her, straining and struggling and screaming.

“Did I hit her? Did I miss?”

“Try a little more to the left,” said a second voice.

“And a little further down,” said a third.

“No, no! Please, stop! Hurt me instead! Not her, not her! Please, Marin, please!”

“Link,” she said, somehow oblivious to the danger surrounding her. “Do you want to hear my song?”

The dagger pierced straight through her throat.

Legend shattered.

His vision went red - black - white. He saw her and then she was gone, she was gone again, she was dead, they killed her, they killed her, they killed Marin!

_No, no, no, gone, she’s gone, she’s dead, she’s deadshe’sdeadshesdeaddeaddeaddead -_

The voices kept laughing, the world around Legend swirling, collapsing as he unraveled along with it. His voice broke and he collapsed, unable to speak, barely able to breathe as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

A hand grabbed Legend’s hair, yanked up his head. “Where has all your courage gone, hero?” said the deep voice. “Well? You were so eager to brag about your victories before. Now, we see what you truly are.”

“Marin,” Legend whimpered. “I’m sorry…Marin…”

“Pathetic. To kill you now would be a mercy.” A cold, sharp tip cut against Legend’s cheek, following his tears. “But why would I be merciful to an enemy of our Lord? Especially now that we’ve begun to have some fun?” Another thin line was sliced down the side of Legend’s face. “No. I think I’ll let you suffer just a little bit longer…”

The blade stopped. All of the voices went silent for a moment.

“What was that?”

“I heard it too.”

“Outside? Is it the champion?”

“Go investigate,” said deep voice. “We must not allow ourselves to be caught unaware.”

More silence from the voices, the only sound in the cave was Legend sobbing as they listened. Waited.

Then there was a flash of bright, brilliant cobalt and a deafening **_BOOM._**

_Wild._ Even as far gone from reality as Legend was, he knew such chaotic, Hylia-have-mercy, blue bomb-fire could only have come from Wild.

The voices scattered. Yelling, rushing. Legend’s hair was still gripped in deep voice’s hand. Vaguely, he was aware of his hands being cut free, of being yanked off the ground and held close like a shield.

“The champion thinks he’s clever, does he, throwing Sheikah magic at us from afar? I wonder how proud he’ll be of this plan when I drop your body onto one of his bombs?”

Legend’s vision was clouded by saffron smoke. _That voice killed Marin_ , he thought. It burned through his pain, through the haze of exhaustion and dizziness. It fuelled his weak arms with rage. _I’ll make you pay for that. I’ll make you fucking pay!_ His hand reached out, grabbing the dagger the voice had strapped to his side. Legend plunged it into the arm holding his hair.

There was a scream, and then the weight holding onto Legend vanished. He tumbled through the air, thrown through a spaceless void. It was like being chucked through a mini portal. It was like a spell had been ripped apart.

Legend dropped from the sky and rolled onto the sand. Unable to move, he waited to hear footsteps or bombs or one of his friends.

Nothing.

All around him was sand, wildly swirling, stinging his eyes and skin. _Oh great_ , the last bit of sanity in him thought. _Sandstorm. That’s just perfect._ With what little strength he had left, Legend forced himself up onto his knees.

Where was he again?

_Desert. Empty. Alone._

Why?

He looked down at his hands. Blistered, bloodstained, a dagger clenched tight in one of them.

Where did that come from?

_What do I do now?_

Legend did the only thing he could have done. He got up, and started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you know why I wanted to set this fic in the desert :D
> 
> Welp, maybe things will get better for Legend next chapter?  
> (or maybe not :P)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he here?

Why was he here?

Wind swirled around him, kicking up a thousand grains of sand, pricking his skin like tiny needles. Every step was a struggle, like weights had been tied to his ankles. But his body kept moving, kept going forward. It didn’t know what else to do.

What was he supposed to do?

The light around him was fading. Any quick glimpse of the sky showed it turning red. Before, his skin had been on fire. Now his body was starting to shiver.

_I should be at home,_ thought Legend. Memories drifted through his mind, mixing together, blurring with reality. _Uncle told me to stay inside. Where is he? Why didn’t I listen to him?_

_I think I’m lost._

Gods, he just wanted to sit down and sleep.

_Just five minutes. I’ll rest for just five minutes._ His eyes started to shut, his legs wobbled as his body began to fall forward into the sand.

The singing stopped him.

A sweet melody, so familiar it broke his heart. Even the raging sandstorm could not block out the song. At first it sounded close, like it was being hummed right beside him. But as his eyes opened and his feet regained their balance, it floated further away.

_Marin,_ thought Legend. His hands, one of them still gripping a bloody dagger, shook. _That sounds like Marin. But she’s...but I saw…_

Something had happened, but he couldn’t remember what.

The song continued, beckoning Legend forward. _Keep walking_ , it seemed to say. _Come find me._

_I’m coming_ , Legend thought back. _Wait for me, Marin. Wait for me. I’m coming._

The song led him out of the sandstorm, into clear air where he could breathe without having his lungs pierced by sand. No matter how much he walked, he couldn’t reach it. Every time he thought he was getting closer, the song faded further back. Never stopping, never within reach. The harsh sunlight was gone, the sky now decorated with stars. Why was he suddenly shaking? Everything around him was so cold, like a wizrobe had turned the sand into shards of ice. He stumbled into a chunk of rock jutting out of the sand.

_Damn walrus_. Weakly, he smacked it with his fists. _Move._

It didn’t.

Legend slid down to his knees, leaning against the stone. _Marin, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can walk anymore._

If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel a hand gently brushing his hair back from his face. 

“Link, I’m so glad you found this place.”

That voice again.

Legend cracked open his eyes. Marin was there. He could feel the weight of her leaning against him, the two of them sitting side by side in the sand. The wind sounded like waves, and he couldn’t feel the cold anymore.

_Marin? I thought you died._

Even though he couldn’t speak, she seemed to understand him. “Your hair is pink,” she giggled. “How did that happen?”

_It’s a long story._

“Stay and talk to me for a little while. Tell me everything.”

He wanted to. There were so many places he wished he could show her. So many new people he wished she could meet. But it was so hard to say even one word.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“You died,” he managed to whisper. “You died because I killed you.”

_I thought I was doing the right thing, and you and everyone else on that island were erased because of it. I listened to a damn owl over my own heart and I’ve never forgiven myself for it._

He tried to turn away from her. “Not here,” he rasped. _You can’t be here. The Windfish is awake. The Windfish is dead. Dreams die with their dreamers._

“But you’re still alive,” she said.

There was a figure in the distance. Something was moving towards him. Someone. A large figure, prowling across the sand like a monster after prey. Legend’s heart flinched. _Danger,_ his heart whispered. Instinctively, he lifted the dagger.

“Found you,” said the figure in a deep, terrible voice. His face was covered by a strange mask, and a giant sword was out in his hands, ready for violence. “Cornered in the desert like a scared little rabbit. A fitting death for a so called ‘Hero of Legend’.”

“Link, are you listening to me?”

Legend turned back to Marin, half aware that the deep voice was still talking, still walking closer with his sword raised in the air.

Marin smiled at him. “Will you accompany me as I sing?”

He didn’t have an instrument, and no sound would come out of his throat. But he nodded, eyes glued to her, as Marin began to sing.

_I know this song,_ he thought. _I’ve never been able to forget it._

“Goodbye, hero,” said the deep voice.

Marin reached out to touch his cheek.

Legend started to close his eyes.

“NO!”

There was a sudden scream and the world was lit by a blaze of fire. Legend lifted his head in time to see the masked figure vanish in a cloud of smoke. In his place was a boy, stabbing at the air with a flaming sword.

Hyrule.

“Legend!” Hyrule scrambled beside him, pulling him close. “Its okay, I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay.” He looked over his shoulder and yelled. “Here! He’s over here! Help me!”

_He comes after me._ How strange was it to meet your future? In Hyrule’s stories, the world was a dangerous place, a broken one. And maybe that should have worried Legend. He’d gone on countless adventures and would probably go on countless more, and yet still the kingdom shattered to pieces. Anarchy and evil would rise up, no matter what good deeds he did. Why save the world again when it was only going to eventually fall?

_Because,_ thought Legend, _people like Hyrule would be someday be born. Bright and brave, kind and curious._

“Legend, don’t fall asleep!” Hyrule’s hands glowed with magic. “Stay with me!”

Why was he here?

Legend raised a hand and ruffled Hyrule’s hair. “She would have liked you,” he murmured.

“What? Wait, no, don’t -”

Legend closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Wait for me' from Hadestown was stuck in my head the whole time I was writing this. 
> 
> Shorter chapter, but I think I've beat up poor Legend enough for one fic. Next chapter I'll be nicer to him :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend was drifting. 
> 
> In and out of consciousness, blank dreams and jumbled reality weaving together into a nonsensical tapestry of colours and words. Sweetness was dripped into his mouth, light injected into his tired bones. Hands lifted him, carried him, gently stroked his hair. Music, murmurings, and mumbled apologies; all of it surrounded him.
> 
> It felt like he was floating in the middle of the ocean, slowly approaching the shore. 
> 
> He did not dream her.

Legend was drifting.

In and out of consciousness, blank dreams and jumbled reality weaving together into a nonsensical tapestry of colours and words. Sweetness was dripped into his mouth, light injected into his tired bones. Hands lifted him, carried him, gently stroked his hair. Music, murmurings, and mumbled apologies; all of it surrounded him.

It felt like he was floating in the middle of the ocean, slowly approaching the shore.

He did not dream her.

Or, if Legend did, he did not remember it when he woke up. He was covered in blankets, surrounded by breathing and warmth. _The others,_ he thought, his mind slowly clearing away fog. Hyrule was curled next to him, practically attached to his left arm. Wind was pressed tight against Legend’s right side. Wolfie was at his feet. Wild had a hand on Legend’s leg, like he was afraid they’d be separated. Warriors and Sky were near his shoulders, and Four was curled up by his head.

_Why the hell is everyone using me as a pillow? And where is Time?_

The low, soft notes of an ocarina filled the air, nearly pulling Legend back to sleep. “What song is that?” he managed to say. Why was his mouth so sore? It felt scratched, like he’d swallowed a bucket full of sand. Legend turned his head to the side. Now he could see a campfire, the shadows of grass and trees. Time was sitting by the fire, probably on watch.

_Trees? Why trees?_ Weren’t they supposed to be in the desert?

The music stopped. “Legend? Are you awake?”

Time moved from his spot, coming closer to him. His figure blurred at the edges, only settling in place once he stopped walking. Time leaned over the cuddle pile that surrounded Legend and placed a hand on his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Time asked.

“Tired,” said Legend. His body felt heavy, like iron weights had been laid on top of his bones. Even keeping his eyes open took effort. “Where are we?”

“Safe,” said Time. “You should rest.”

Legend didn’t want to sleep. He was afraid to close his eyes and dream. “I thought I was in the desert.”

“You were,” said Time, anger and guilt clouding his good eye. “Do you remember anything else?”

“No.” Should he? “I don’t want to sleep, Time. What if I don’t wake up?”

“You will,” promised Time, “I will make sure of it. Now, rest.”

The music resumed, the ocarina’s melody as slow and soft as a lullaby. _I’m not gonna sleep_ , thought Legend, though his eyes began to close. _I’m not gonna sleep. Not sleeping, not…going to…sleep…not…sleep…_

***

When Legend woke up again, the sun was starting to rise and the smell of porridge was in the air. Again, something heavy was on his arms. Hyrule and Wind were still asleep, still clutching him like a stuffed bunny.

It was adorable, and absolutely embarrassing.

“Get off,” Legend said, trying to free himself. Neither of the two so much as stirred.

Everyone else heard him though. “He’s awake!” called Sky.

Legend was immediately swarmed. Faces and voices buzzed around him. A hand - Four’s - was placed on his forehead, checking his temperature.

“You look a lot better,” said Four, sighing in relief.

All the noise jostled the two sleepers awake, finally releasing Legend from their iron grips. Wind gave Legend a huge grin, as bright as dawn, while Hyrule shuffled to the back of the group, letting Warriors take his place by Legend’s side.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” said Warriors. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty.” His throat ached when he talked. “I want coffee.”

“Here.” Wild handed him a cup.

Legend took a gulp and nearly spat it out. “This is water.”

“Yep.” There was an odd mix of mischievous humour and terrible guilt in Wild’s eyes. “That’s all your allowed to have for now. No caffeine.”

“Why?”

The group went quiet. Legend was suddenly aware of the bandages on his cheek, the aloe salve that coated patches of his skin. Skin that was red and crackled like overly stretched rubber, dotted with blisters in the process of healing. Memory, as scattered and frazzled as it was, came crashing down around him.

“Shit.”

The leviathan bones. Yiga attacking them in the desert. A blade carving up his cheek. A sandstorm. A song.

_Marin._

“ - at me. Legend, look at me.” Twilight had moved closer to Legend’s side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, keeping him upright. “Look at me,” Twilight repeated.

Legend stared at him until his breathing calmed and he could speak again. “Did you get back my stuff?” he managed to say.

“Yep!” Wind dashed over to the other side of the camp and lifted up Legend’s bag. “Right here!” He opened it up and began to rummage inside.

“Hey! Get your sticky fingers out of there!”

“Got it!” Triumphantly, Wind pulled out something blue.

_My hat,_ thought Legend, and he could not stop himself from smiling when Wind shoved it onto his head. _Back where it belongs._

“A good way to hide your bedhead,” teased Twilight.

“Shut up,” said Legend. He’d go through his bag later to make sure nothing had been lost or broken. He took another drink of water. “Well? What did I miss?”

Wild fed him more liquids (“Sip slowly,” the champion cautioned) as Legend listened to the others explain what had happened while he’d been unconscious.

Hyrule had found him, and they’d brought Legend’s unconscious body to the nearest safe place: Gerudo City. Normally, no men were allowed in, but one Gerudo had argued on their behalf. Apparently, Wild had helped to save her husband a while back by bringing back molduga guts and she wanted to return the favour. The Gerudo chief had allowed them to sneak the unconscious Legend through the back gate, giving him all the medical care they could, until they’d all been world-shifted to a new, much less safe location.

“Hyrule helped too,” said Sky. “He practically poured all his magic into you.”

“It was a long night,” said Time.

_They’re exhausted_ , thought Legend. He could see that now: the shadows under their eyes, the way their shoulders slumped forward. Guilt kicked at his heart for causing it all. Saying ‘thank you’ seemed wrong, too little a word.

“We’re not in desert anymore,” said Legend, looking around. A forest surrounded them, old trees and long grass, the ground wet with morning dew. “Whose world did we end up in now?”

“Mine,” said Hyrule. It was the first time he’d spoken all morning.

“Which meant a safe town or an experienced healer wasn’t an option,” said Four, his eyes flashing amethyst as he talked. “We’ve been camped here for about a day or so, hoping you would wake up. It’s a secure enough location.”

For now. This wasn’t the first time they’d ended up in Hyrule’s world. Legend knew how dangerous staying still in such a place could be. “We should move.”

“We will,” said Time, “once you’re fully recovered.”

“I’m fine now,” argued Legend. “There’s no point in just sitting around and waiting for danger to show up.”

“We will move once you’re fully recovered,” Time repeated, voice stern. “Until then, we can defend this campsite for another day or so.”

“No exploring,” teased Wind.

Legend nearly missed the way Hyrule flinched at the words.

***

Turned out, even with magic and potions, recovering from severe dehydration, heat stroke and thermal shock still took a long time. Way longer than Legend wanted. He was hoping that the others were just being over-dramatic, that within a few hours of waking up he’d be able to get up and show them all that they were being ridiculous.

That did not happen.

Instead, he was stuck in his bedroll for the day, forced to drink endless cups of water. Every time Legend tried to get up, he was either kept down by one of the others (“Don’t make me ask Wolfie to lay on you,” threatened Four) or was still too physically tired to move himself. None of them would let him help with anything. The most Legend was allowed to do was go through his bag, taking inventory of everything.

“There could be monsters nearby,” Legend argued, trying to convince them for the hundredth time to let him leave the camp. “Hell, they’re probably surrounding us right now. Let me help.”

“We’ve got it covered,” said Twilight. “Take it easy.”

“The Goddess has blessed us with a chance for you to recover,” added Sky.

“Or she’s decided to drag out my embarrassment and misery,” Legend muttered, careful to keep his voice low enough so that Sky couldn’t hear him.

There was always someone with him in the camp. Wind, trying to distract him with pictures and wild sea stories. Sky, playing his harp or whittling a new piece. Four, moods shifting with his strange eye colours as he talked. Warriors, with a pack of cards and absolutely zero skill. Time with his ocarina and Twilight with his quiet, steady presence. Hyrule stayed away, constantly circling the perimeter of the camp, sword in hand.

It made Legend want to scream.

How was he supposed to push away the memories of what had happened if the others wouldn’t let him do anything?

Wild was the only one who took pity on him, but the champion was just as firm as the others in not letting Legend move.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” said Wild. He’d broken another sword (“I was trying to cut down a tree,” he’d explained) and was searching through his slate for something new to use.

“What?” said Legend.

“Being cared for. You go from keeping yourself mostly in one piece with no one to badger you when you get hurt, to being fussed over by people who are out of their minds with worry. It’s the weirdest feeling in the world.”

Legend couldn’t look Wild in the eyes. Could not admit how right the scarred teen was. “I don’t need looking after. I’m fine.”

“Right. I’ve said that too. You think Twilight ever believes me? You think I’m going to believe you?”

“Leave me alone.”

Wild gave him a sad grin. “Not a chance, Vet.”

By the late afternoon, Legend was ready to lose his mind all over again.

He’d gained enough strength to move from his bedroll to the campfire. Most of the others were gone, something about a nearby village and a swarm of keese.

“You do not have to fight all the time,” said Time, turning down Legend’s insistence to help. “The Hero’s Spirit is a heavy weight, but it does not need to consume your every step. You should - ”

“If you say rest, so help me Hylia, I will scream.”

“ - stay here,” said Time. Legend did not miss the spark of humour in his good eye, the way his lips twitched into a grin. “We will be back soon enough.”

Warriors stayed behind with him. “Want to play another round?” asked the captain, cards ready. “Maybe I’ll stop going easy on you.”

Legend rolled his eyes. _At this rate, I’ll die of boredom before any monster can get me._ “This is ridiculous. I’m fine. Why is everyone so worried?”

“Seriously?” Warriors sighed. “Right, let me list the reasons for you. One, you were captured by the Yiga, malice-powered assassins who despise our existence. Two, you were tortured - ” and here Warriors had to stop, visibly collect himself, before he could continue speaking. “Three, we weren’t sure we’d find the hideout in time to save you, and when we did our attack went wrong and we lost you again.”

“That was kind of my fault,” muttered Legend.

Warriors ignored him and kept going. “Four, we had to search through a sandstorm, and by that point most of us were expecting to recover your body. And five, when we did finally find you, you were in such critical condition that the Gerudo medic didn’t think you’d make it. So, excuse us if we all aren’t just the littlest bit relieved and grateful that you’re still alive.”

Okay, maybe Legend was being a little bit of an asshole to the others. But he hated staying in one place, doing nothing. He hated the way the memories of what happened in the desert, of what he saw, crept up in his mind while he tried to follow orders and rest.

And speaking of what had happened. “Did you…hear anything?” Legend asked, half-afraid to know the answer. “When you got to the hideout, I mean. Did you hear any noise?”

“You were brave,” said Warriors.

Legend groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You did, didn’t you?” How many of them had been close enough to hear him lose his mind? To hear him sob like a baby? “Goddamn it. Can you just…pretend that never happened?”

“You were brave,” repeated Warriors, firm and fiercely proud, “and you gave those Yiga hell. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

Legend looked away, stared hard into the fire. _Easy to say, harder to believe._ He wasn’t sure what was worse: the pain, the memories, or the part of his heart that still wished that she had been real.

_I only dreamt of her because of the leviathan bones. She wasn’t real._

_A dream cannot live without a dreamer._

“But,” continued Warriors, “since you’re so desperate to do something useful, you can talk to Hyrule. He feels terrible.”

“About what?”

Warriors gestured to all of Legend.

_Goddamn it._ “This wasn’t his fault.”

  
  
“Something all of us have said multiple times before and after we found you. Has he listened? No. The words might mean more if they came from you.” He held up the cards again. “Now, ready to play again?”

***

Legend got a chance to talk to Hyrule later that evening.

Most of the others had gone to sleep, and even though they’d told Legend to rest over and over again, he’d refused. “I’ve slept all damn day,” he snapped at them. “I’m not tired anymore.”

Which was a lie, but it got them all to leave him alone. Legend stayed by the fire, kept company by each hero who was on watch, until at last it was Hyrule’s turn. Only the two of them were awake, sitting across from each other, illuminated by the low flames.

Hyrule would not look at Legend, eyes flickering everywhere but at the veteran hero.

Right. Time to change that. “Hyrule,” said Legend, “You’re being an idiot.”

No change. Hyrule continued to be silent, continued to keep his eyes far away.

Legend sighed. “Look, about what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

“You were captured because of me,” said Hyrule, his voice wavering. “I messed up.”

“Hyrule - ”

“I wasn’t paying attention during the Yiga attack. I couldn’t find you fast enough to keep them from hurting you.”

“I was rescued because of you,” corrected Legend.“I was captured because the Yiga are assholes. This was all their fault, not yours.”

Hyrule shook his head. “You would never have been near them if I hadn’t wanted to explore.”

_Stubborn kid._ It took more effort than Legend would admit, but he made himself get up.

“What are you doing?”

“Moving.” On shaky legs, Legend managed to walk to where Hyrule was and sat down beside him. The kid nearly jumped into the air. “You try to leave and I’ll follow you,” Legend threatened.

Hyrule hesitated, half-standing, looking like he was ready to bolt.

“I’m serious, Hyrule. I will.”

“You…” Hyrule sat back down, pressing his arms and legs to his sides as though to make himself smaller. “You really shouldn’t be doing a lot of walking yet. Your body needs more healing than you think.”

“Yeah, I know. Everyone’s drilled that point into my head all day.” Legend leaned to the side, resting his shoulder against Hyrule’s. The kid froze for a moment, but didn’t pull away. “Listen to me, Hyrule. This is not the first time I’ve been hurt. Knowing our lives, it won’t be the last. But none of that is on you.”

“I didn’t think I’d find you in time,” whispered Hyrule. His eyes were on the stars above. “The sandstorm made it impossible to see the others, and by the time I found a way forward you were about to get your head chopped off.” Finally, he looked at Legend. “I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” said Legend, “You’re sorry. Apology accepted. I forgive you. Now, let’s move on from this. Okay?”

Hyrule gave him a tiny smile. “I’ll try.”

It wasn’t good enough for Legend, but it was a start. He bumped Hyrule’s shoulder with his own, tried to lighten the mood. “Look on the bright side, you found me without getting lost. That’s a first for you.”

Hyrule rubbed the back of his head. “I might have if it wasn’t for the singing.”

“Singing?” Legend repeated. All the emotions in his heart went silent and still. “What singing?”

“I’m not sure what it was. It was hard to make out the words, but the melody was really pretty.” Hyrule hummed a few of the notes. Goosebumps ran up Legend’s arms at the sound.

_I know that song._

“I thought maybe it was a Great Fairy or someone who could help me find you,” continued Hyrule. “So I followed it, and that’s when I saw you by the rock. It was really weird.”

“But how…?” But the Windfish was dead in that world. How could she exist without anyone to dream of her? How was that possible?

Marin’s voice whispered in his head: _But you’re still alive._

“Legend?” said Hyrule, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” said Legend, and this time he meant it.

_She cannot be gone while I remember her. The Windfish may not dream of her anymore, but I do._

The thought was almost enough to make him feel better.

It was almost enough to make him hope.

_Maybe one day I will see you again, Marin._

And if he closed his eyes, he could hear the faint humming of a familiar melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its done! I hope I did an okay job with the ending. I need more practice writing happy stuff, I'm too familiar with angst! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read (and commented! and given kudos!) on this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> alright, who am I writing angst about this time? *spins roulette wheel* Legend's turn!
> 
> I've seen different ideas for which of the leviathans in BOTW could be the Windfish, and I decided on the Gerudo one. Partly cause of the wing bones, and partly because I wanted to set this fic in the desert (for reasons which you shall see later muhahahaha)
> 
> More tags/LU characters will show up as the story continues.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
